


Curse Of The Heart

by PanWithThePlan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 20 Year Timeskip, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Curse Breaking, DATDA Professor Needed, F/M, Fred Survives, Headmaster Severus Snape, Its 2019 So Don’t Bitch About Technology Mentioned, OC is Non-Binary, Other, Post War, Severus Is Headmaster, Severus Survives, Slow Burn, The Weird Sisters, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: Snape has been Headmaster of Hogwarts for about twenty years now and still in need of a new DATDA professor. It seems no one is brave enough to fill the cursed position. That is, until a certain Weasley mentions of a former student the headmaster didn’t miss at all, an infamous Curse Breaker that reeked havoc upon Hogwarts long before everyone’s Golden Boy came into the spotlight. Problem is They doesn’t want anything to do with Hogwarts.





	Curse Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Mace! What are you doing writing another story when you’re others need updates? Well, I’m working on them as well but I have so many ideas, I gotta get them down before I go crazy lol. Even if they turn out to be really shitty. 
> 
> I like the game Hogwarts Mystery and I’ve just started year 6 which means my dear friend Bill is off to become a Curse Breaker and my Idunn misses him. So I wanted to create this story and add a little romance in. Please enjoy
> 
> This has not been Beta’d

A new year was upon the Wizarding world and with that, Hogwarts would greet the newcomers and say farewell to the young witches and wizards graduating their seventh year. A new year without a DATDA professor. Oh yes, the new year where Golden Boy Potter’s spawn would once again attend....another year of Rita Skeeter breathing down his neck for stories and disruptions in class. 

He had nothing against the young Lads, it was their Dunderhead father that named his son Albus Severus....as if Severus wanted his name associated with that manipulative oaf, yet he had only gave a brief nod when he was told the news. 

Drinking his usual fire whiskey, Snape quietly read his copy of the Daily Prophet while he lounged in a quiet corner of the Leaky Cauldron enjoying a moment of peace before the door opened and in walked three heads of fiery red hair. 

“Heard the Weird Sister’s we’re touring the States for October....might take some time off and catch a show or two like old times.” Bill spoke, as his twin brothers followed to a seat, all three ordering a glass of butterbeer. “Got a few tickets just in case.” 

“Think you can get us some?” George asked. 

“Preferably near the front where they toss the screeching bat bombs.” Fred added, gaining a nod from his twin. 

“They came to the school once or twice, doesn’t mean I was mates with them. Can’t believe they’re still together anyways.” 

Looking disappointed, the two sat back, crossing their arms. 

Snape knew of the Weird Sister’s; rolling his eyes at the thought of a trio of middle aged men still screaming into a microphone about pain and death like it was a stylish aesthetic. Ah, that was a time of peace though. Well, relative peace. 

“Buuuuuut....I never said how I got tickets...or how many...” Bill added with a smile, causing the two to perk up. 

Both looked at him with an expectant look as he pulled the tickets from his pocket and placed them on the table for the other two to take. 

“Courtesy of our dear friend Idunn.” 

Well, that certainly brought back memoirs of a young Pure-blood that had a habit of breaking the rules. A trickster, a Curse Breaker. Someone who seemed to soak up charms and potions like a sponge. If There’s was something to be done, Idunn tried it, even becoming an Animagus and developing a Patronus in their fifth year. Their reasoning? It seemed like a good idea at the time. 

“Idunn? In America with the Weird Sister’s? I didn’t know they kept in touch with anyone from across the sea.” George replied, giving his twin a questioning look. 

“It seems I’m still in their good graces despite the argument...it’s been twenty or so years, they don’t hold grudges and I don’t either.” The oldest of the three spoke, a hint of sadness in his tone. 

Grudges? Severus wondered what could be held as a grudge between Mr. Weasley and Idunn Torres. They were as thick as thieves back in their schooling years. 

Dropping a tip for the barmaid, Severus stood and retreated out onto the sidewalk of Diagon Alley, the random mention of Idunn Torres staying with him as he walked. As much as he hated to admit, someone as tenacious as the former trouble maker would be a good candidate for the DATDA position he had been trying to fill. Yet, that didn’t seem possible since Torres wanted nothing to do with Hogwarts. 

How could they? Reinforced uniform codes, they asked to change, the constant rumors that they were just like their troublesome brother. Each year Torres opened a Vault go save Hogwarts and each time, they were never even one step closer to an end, a normal life, not even when they reached the goal of finding Jacob. 

Snape had did his best to guide the young Slytherin, giving them advice when they asked and showing them he had their best interests in mind, even if he had his own way of showing it. 

Minerva would probably laugh in his face for this, but he knew his second would be interested in his idea.


End file.
